Siren's song to a priceless melody
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Christy is a Siren, she collects souls for her master; but when she is told that she will loose her deathly song how will she adapt to normal life


A/N: This includes the opinion that Vince McMahon is a soul stealing, pitiful man whom has the impression that by tricking young men, he can live forever :) Enjoy.

It was the late 1700's and I was running low on souls to send to my master. I bit my lip, there had to be something I wasn't think of. I walked past a couple of fighting, squabbling, homeless men. I was going to countinue until a pitiful man, looking to be in his 90's stopped me. I crossed my arms and looked him over. He wasn't worth my time to sing my song in order to take his soon releasing soul.

"Please, Madame Cristina. I beg for you mercy," The man said. I jumped back at his recongination of me.

"How do you know of me?" I asked. He pointed to my chest, where a symbol of the church glowed on my chest.. His arm was shaky, his skin wrinkly, and his flesh seemed to be molded directly on the bones, nothing in between.

'what I sad pathetic excuse for a man,' I thought.

"Madame Christina I have hear of your miricales please can you save an old man?" The man asked.

"How would I do that?"

"It is known through out the land, that though you bear the mark of the church you work with the Devil himself. You grant wishes for people's souls." The man said.

"If that were true what could you offer my lord? He doesn't want souls he will soon get anyway," I said.

"I can get others, Madame Christina. I can convince anyone of anything, it is a gift Lucifer himself gave me,"

"And why is that useful?" I asked.

"Give me a chance malady. If you could use your Siren song, I could get many men to sign their souls away to my lord,"

"Prove it," I said, crossing my arms. He pointed his shaky hand toward the two fighting boys. Once I got a better look at them, they looked like they were in their teens, and they were fighting over what looked to be a doll.

"I convinced them it was blessed by the lord,"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Vincent, malady Vincent McMahon"

"I'll give you a shot, Vince" I said. "And in return what is your wish?"

"Immortality and a younger body," Vince said. I smirked.

"Younger I can do," I waved my hand and in a shimmering flick of light a brick wall appeared. Nobody noticed besides Vincent.

"Step into my office let's see what we can come up with," I said.

Few years before Present Day

"Christina, have you brought me any new meat?" Vince asked. I nodded and moved aside for the mindless wrestler to walk past. I was in a gypsy outfit, my wrestling attire for Vince's growing empire. I sang my deathly tune, the males I wish would follow it blindly through the terrors of the unknown.

"Oh yea, I got this catch from one of the old wrestlers I gotcha. Do you remember Robert Orton? The one who was so eager to please he would stick a can of paint up his ass to get an applause? While this here is his son," I said walking around the new wrestler. My arms traveled up and down his arms and chest.

"Of course, one of the easiest to fulfill his contract with the sin, why?" Vince asked.

"This cutie here, is Randal Orton. Or Randy. He's going to make a great addition." I said. My watch beeped.

"Oh that's the boss I'll let you take care of this, Vince" I said walking away. I twirled my skirt and dissappeared in a flash of light. I appeared in a hotel room. My lord was in human form, reborn in order to keep a watchful eye on Vincent. He was a wrestler that I had Vince hire. The idiot did not even realize that my lord was among him.

"My lord, I have gotten another soul. Vince should be feeling pretty young about now," I said.

"You've done well these past few centuries, Christina." My lord's dark voice, shook my bones. I shuddered at how he addressed me.

"Thank you my lord," I said kneeling before him.

"I must warn you, Cristy. In these next years to come you will loose your call of the Siren," My lord said.

"what?" I asked.

"Even I cannot play fate, my loyal servant, Once you meet a young man whom your Siren song does not work for, that is your one true soul mate. You cannot wait, so automatically you will become human. I do not know who this young man is, but you will know who he is almost automatically." My lord said.

"Then what will I do, my lord? I have known nothing but to serve you,"

"You will protect him, he will be your one and only concern. Find him and you will bring yourself happiness," My lord said. I nodded and bowed out. I walked out of the room that had engraved in it, "The Undertaker" and I just walked by all the staring guys wondering who I was meant to be and when I would find him. I figured I had nothing to loose, so I continued searching and I dissappeared in a twirl of my skirt.


End file.
